1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to a design structure, and more specifically to a design structure, method, integrated circuit, program storage device, etc., that provides a ring oscillator which has individual stages each dedicated to a specific critical parameter relating to coupling noise between nets.
2. Description of Prior Art
Coupling noise on wires greatly affects performance and timing in application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chips. If improper modeling occurs, setup and hold issues could occur on such chips. Current design techniques provide information about coupling noise, but differences in layout placement and wiring introduce modeling errors.